


Sing Me to Sleep

by aimarooney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Description of blood, Nightmares, Singing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You hear Tony sing in the shower. It’s the first time you hear him sing and it’s beautiful. You didn’t think you could fall in love even more but here you are. The next time you hear him sing is when he calms you down from a nightmare
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Sing Me to Sleep

You found your way to Tony’s bedroom after a long, tiresome mission. While you did want to see Tony and crawl into bed, you had an alternative motive. You really just wanted to take a shower in his bathroom.

While you would think that all the showers would be of the best quality, Tony’s was just the smallest bit better. You think he knew what he was doing, just having to have the best of everything. You had figured it out while two of you were showering together the first time. Not only was the shower just a little bigger, the water pressure was just a little bit better and you refused to take showers in yours after that.

Tony really didn’t usually complain since it usually involved him in the shower as well, so he had offered it up to you whenever you wanted. And after a long mission, where you could feel the sweat and dirt sticking to your skin, you definitely were going to take him up on the offer.

You groaned when you heard the shower water running when you stepped into his room. You were hoping to have the shower to yourself so that you could relax and decompress from the mission.

Your annoyance melted instantly though, You could hear soft singing coming from the bathroom. You creeped slowly to the door to get a better listen. Your heart swelled as you listened to his voice singing one of the songs from a playlist you had made him. You couldn’t help the smile that crept onto your face. You had no idea how you had never heard him singing before but you were falling even more in love with him as you listened.

You finally decided to enter into the bathroom. You knocked lightly on the door, instantly hearing Tony stop singing.

“Mind if I join?” You asked as you stepped into the bathroom.

“Not at all,” Tony said with a smirk when he looked through the shower glass doors. You didn’t waste any time stripping out of your uniform. Glad to get the grimey outfit off your skin. When you looked back up, you couldn’t help but feel a warmth flood to your cheeks at the look Tony was giving you.

“Stop,” You chuckled as you stepped into the shower.

“Stop what?” Tony questioned.

“Looking at me like that,”

“Am I not allowed to admire my gorgeous partner as they undresses in front of me.” Tony smirked.

“Not when they looks like a disaster.” You said.

“You look beautiful,” He told you. He was quick to pull you into a kiss then. You happily kissed him back. Having missed him over the last few days.

“God I missed you,” You told him quietly as you pulled away.

“I missed you too,” He admitted.

You stepped away from him and into the stream of water. You sighed as you finally felt the steaming water hit your shoulders. Feeling it immediately loosen the tension held there. You stood under the water for a while, your eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling. 

“How was the mission?” Tony questioned.

“Fine,” You shrugged, “Long” You finally opened your eyes and reached for the lufa that you left in his shower.

“Here, let me,” He offered, taking it from your hands. He added your favorite body wash to the lufa before he started to run it along your body, starting at your shoulders.

He took his time, running the lufa over your body, his free hand roaming your body and caressing your skin. You could tell he was using this opportunity to check you over for injuries.

“I’m fine,” You chuckled at him, which caused him to shoot you a confused look, trying to play innocent, “I know you’re trying to find some injury, I went to medical, I’m fine.”

“Just gotta make sure you’re okay,” Tony reasoned.

“I am, I promise,” You smiled pulling him into another kiss. “But I am exhausted, let’s go to sleep,”

You must have looked as tired as you felt because he didn’t protest to sleeping like he normally would, he instead turned off the water and passed you a towel. You wrapped yourself in it as you made your way into his room to find a shirt of his to sleep in. You picked out one of your favorites and slipped it on before making your way to his oversized bed.

In your tired state you missed the fond look in Tony’s eyes as you finished getting ready for bed. You immediately curled into his side once you were under the blankets. Tony wrapped his arms around you, keeping you close to him. You fell asleep quickly, content to be home and in his arms.

You woke up to the smell of food hitting your nose. You inhaled the scent before finally opening your eyes. You were greeted by the sight of Tony setting down the tray of food on the bed.

“Good morning,” You mumbled out.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Tony replied.

“Oh shush, I was sleeping off a mission,” You huffed as you sat up in bed, “What’s for breakfast?”

“Omelets from the diner around the corner,” Tony told you. You smiled as you stole one of the plates. He was always tuned into what you needed and it made your heart swell.

“How have I never heard you sing before?” You asked him as you started to dig into your breakfast.

“What?” Tony looked up at you, both confusion and worry in his eyes.

“Yesterday, when I got back, I heard you singing in the shower.” You told him, “It was good, I don’t know why I didn’t know you had such a nice voice.”

“I don’t sing for other people” He told you with an awkward chuckle.

“Well I wouldn’t mind hearing it more often.”

Not every night was as easy to convince Tony to come to bed with you. Many nights he was wrapped up in the lab working on some new project.

“You coming to bed?” You asked as you popped your head into the lab.

“Not yet, I am about to hit a breakthrough,” Tony responded without even looking up, “I will be up in a bit.”

“Okay, but don’t be too much longer,” You sighed,

“I promise.”

You made your way to his room before getting comfortable in bed. You tried to stay awake for a bit, scrolling on your phone, but you soon fell asleep alone.

You were trapped. You couldn’t move and you didn’t know why, you weren’t restrained in any way you could see, but it felt like your feet were glued to the ground. You had to watch as your team fought without your help.

From what you could tell, they really needed your help too. Steve was taking on 7 men at once and Natasha wasn’t doing much better as she was surrounded by five. But that wasn’t even the worst.

Tony’s suit looked like it had gone through hell, there was no way it had more than 5% left in it. You knew he would be trying to get everything he could out of it, but it didn’t look like the threat would be neutralized by then.

“Tony!” You tried to warn him but it seems as if no one could see you, like you were invisible. You were forced to watch as one of the men hit Tony in the back hard with a steel pipe. You could see the damage that it did to the suit and you had to watch as Tony’s body crumbled to the ground. “No!”

You tried with all your might to escape whatever was holding you back. You needed to get to Tony, you needed to make sure he was okay. He had to be okay. You needed to help your team. You couldn’t watch as they lost without being able to help them.

Your eyes were still locked onto Tony’s as you watched the same man rip Tony’s helmet off the suit. You felt the bile rise in your throat as you saw the blood running down his temple and his pale skin looking sickly.

“Tony!” You yelled again, either so he would hear you and wake up or at least Steve or Natasha would help him. You couldn’t watch as the man you loved died without being able to do anything.

You watched in horror as the man pulled a gun out and pointed it at Tony’s head.

You woke up with a jolt and a scream slipping past your lips. Your heart felt as though it was beating out of your chest. You frantically looked around at your surroundings. You found that you are back in Tony’s bedroom.

You were then met with concerned looking eyes. Tony’s eyes. You had your arms wrapped around him in an instant. He’s okay, he’s there and he’s alive. You can’t help the tears from streaming down your cheeks. You choke on the sob in your throat as he starts to rub your back.

“You’re okay,” He whispered into your ear, “It was just a dream, it wasn’t real.”

You buried your head into his neck trying to ground yourself in his presence. He continued to whisper soft reassurances into your ear.

You finally untangled yourself from Tony and wiped your eyes while taking a shaky breath.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked you softly, his hand resting softly on your arm. You shook your head. You knew there was no way you would be able to vocalize what you had witnessed in your dream.

Tony gently squeezed your arm, “Okay, we don’t have to talk about it, come here,” He laid back down and patted the spot right beside him. You curled into him, resting your head on his chest.

He started to gently run his fingers through your hair, something he knew always managed to soothe you. You were surprised when you started to hear him humming. It wasn’t long until he noticed it caused you to relax even more, but it wasn’t until he fully started to sing that you actually drifted off to sleep. Being able to hear his voice, softly sending you to sleep managed to keep the terrors of the night away.


End file.
